


The Duties of a Personal Assistant

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Boss/Employee Relationship, Business, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Massage, Happy Ending, Headaches & Migraines, Iron Man 2, Massage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Natasha Romanov, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spy Natasha Romanov, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Natasha what a workaholic looks like, and she knows Pepper works herself harder than anyone she's ever known. She just wants her to relax, just for a minute.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	The Duties of a Personal Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [fictionsandironies](fictionsandironies.tumblr.com) / [Aquariusgarbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag) for [marvelousvalentines](marvelousvalentines.tumblr.com)! I’m so glad I was able to nab your request, I am so desperate for some inspiration for F/F fics and this really hit the spot. I hope you like it!

Natasha knew the signs of a workaholic, and Pepper was a classic. Despite the true nature of her job with Stark Industries, she genuinely cared that Pepper was running herself into the ground. Which was why she mentioned that perhaps the woman should take a break, sit upon the office couch and relax, just for a moment.

“I _have_ to get this done,” Pepper said firmly, fingertips practically bruising the bridge of her nose. “I can’t afford to lose my grip for even a minute, the board members are vultures. They’d cannibalize me if it meant they could put a man back in charge.”

Natasha considered her for a moment. Then, she turned on her heel and marched out of the office.

Going into the office kitchen, she gathered a chilled water and a cool, damp washcloth.

As she passed Pepper’s secretary, she said, “Hold all calls, Ms. Potts in in a meeting.”

“Yes ma’am,” the secretary said blandly, not looking up from her computer. Thank god for unfeeling employees.

Natasha locked the door when she came back in before dimming the lights until there was just a soft glow.

Pepper looked up from her computer, how wrinkling, “What are you doing?”

“Helping,” Natasha answered, coming around the desk. She used Pepper’s confusion as her momentum, putting a hand gently under Pepper’s arm and guiding her to the couch.

“Sit,” she instructed, handing the water to Pepper and placing the cloth over her forehead.

Pepper obeyed, sipping the water as Natasha put the computer to sleep, eliminating the headache inducing light.

When she came back to the couch, she didn’t speak. She simply took Pepper’s ankles and lifted them to the end cushion before guiding her to lay back against the couch pillow propped against the arm.

Still, Pepper seemed tense, even as Natasha removed her heels and moved behind her.

“Natalie,” Pepper said as Natasha plucked the pins from her hairdo. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I really need to— _oh_.”

A low moan escaped Pepper’s lips as Natasha’s slender fingers buried into her hair, working at the tension that gnawed at her skull.

“Shit,” Pepper said softly as she melted into the couch, deflating like Natasha had lifted an enormous weight off of her shoulders.

A quirk tugged at the corner of Natasha’s lips, but she quickly tamped it down, cradling Pepper’s head and massaging slowly. 

Pepper sighed deeply and sipped at her water, eyelids fluttering closed.

Slowly, Natasha worked over her skull, moving the hair set in it’s stiff way to relieve the tension it created from pulling too tightly. As her fingers moved, she rocked Pepper’s head down to the cushion, dragging her touch to Pepper’s temples, after a quick flick of the warming cloth to the coffee table.

She massaged the pressure points with a careful touch, the tiny tendrils of hair swirling under the pads of her fingers. 

Pepper’s breath slowed, her chest rising and falling in a smoother rhythm. A soft noise escaped Pepper’s lips between breaths, close to a moan.

Hesitating for just a moment, Natasha kept her hands steady, guiding her touch to Pepper’s shoulders. Her fingers slipped under Pepper’s blouse, curling over her collarbone. Her palms massaged into the curve of Pepper’s shoulders, a new set of tension bleeding out from the muscle.

“God Natalie,” Pepper said, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips, eyes staying closed. “Were you a masseuse as well as a model before this?”

Natasha let her own smile come. “That’s not on my resume, but I wanted to help you relax.”

Pepper hummed softly, turning her head slightly so that her cheek touched the top of Natasha’s hand.

Natasha still; despite her own touch being over an unrevealed area, this touch felt far more intimate.

“Here,” she said, keeping her voice from wavering. “Lay back.” She helped Pepper to shift lower, before moving to sit on the opposite side. She carefully took Pepper’s feet into her lap, keeping her touch firm.

Pepper groaned at the first knead of Natasha’s knuckles, her feet sore from hours in heels.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered low, tensing for a moment as she caught herself slipping too far into revealing her need for the touch. “My apologies.”

Natasha shook her head, despite Pepper’s eyes being closed and therefore unable to see her. “No need. I’m not offended.”

Pepper smiled softly. “You’re an interesting woman, Natalie. Not many people would do this without expecting a raise.” She peeked an eye open. “Are you?”

Natasha smirked. “Hardly. This is all voluntary, no payment required.” She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. With the dim lighting, Pepper’s gaze was much darker, softer, almost... sultry. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders, mussed from Natasha’s fingers tangled in it. Her blouse was shifted open from where Natasha’s hands had slipped low and parted it.

Though her breath came shorter, Natasha kept her gaze steady, movements continuous as she included the backs of Pepper’s calves in her massage.

“You want to be able to trust your assistant, yes?” she murmured, the tiniest tinge of an old Russian accent peeking through.

“Yes,” Pepper answered without hesitation, voice rougher than before.

“Do you trust me to help you relax?” Natasha asked, her fingertips teasing below Pepper’s thighs.

“Yes,” Pepper said again, tongue swiping over her lower lip.

Keeping her gaze locked on Pepper’s, Natasha slowly moved her hands up the back of Pepper’s thighs, fingers skimming the soft skin. When her hands met the pencil skirt, she moved the fabric up, exposing more of Pepper’s body inch by inch.

Beneath the fabric, a black, silken thong curved over her hips, a deep contrast to her pale skin.

Natasha curled her fingers under the threads and dragged them down Pepper’s thighs, slipping it past her calves. Then Pepper let one foot drape to the floor and the panties fell in a crumple.

Skirt folded around her waist, thighs spread, Pepper’s cunt was fully revealed for Natasha to see, dark thatch of hair guiding down to smooth folds.

Natasha’s gaze freely explored, roving over the swollen round of Pepper’s clit, down the lines of her slowly slickening folds, finishing at her hole where the wetness was gathering.

Natasha moved from the couch to the ground, kneeling between Pepper’s legs like going into prayer. Pepper watched her calmly, like a benevolent goddess Natasha was exalting.

Eyelids falling low as she bent her head, Natasha pressed her full lips between Pepper’s thighs, the tip of her tongue parting her kiss.

Pepper sighed softly, her thighs relaxing around Natasha’s cheeks, her own eyes closing.

Natasha dragged her tongue up slowly to flick around Pepper’s clit before rushing down to thrust inside. The movement set Pepper’s sensitive nerves alight, only for her to tense over the muscle of Natasha’s tongue. She groaned and rocked gently on Natasha’s mouth, spreading her thighs further.

Natasha thrust her tongue in time with Pepper’s movements before moving up to her clit, swirling around the tiny mound.

Pepper’s breaths came faster but deep, raising her covered breasts higher as Natasha continued.

Wetness gathered over Natasha’s lower lip, making the kiss of her mouth move easier over Pepper’s folds, dragging over the sensitive skin. Pepper’s hips curved up so her cunt could meet the kiss easier, deeper.

Natasha fully wrapped her lips around Pepper’s clit and sucked, focusing all of her attention directly on the most sensitive spot of Pepper’s pleasure. Her fingers pressed inside, sinking deep, Pepper’s cunt immediately clutched at the digits.

Pepper’s lips parted in a silent gasp, expression slack and ascending.

With one last sweep of Natasha’s tongue, Pepper let out a soft “ _unh_ ” and gushed down Natasha’s palm, clenching rhythmically on her fingers.

Natasha kept her tongue pressed to Pepper’s clit, her fingers stroking inside in time to the pulses. They slowly ebbed until Pepper sighed and released the coiled tension of her body, relaxed against the cushions.

Easy breaths filled Pepper’s lungs now, the rise of her chest under her parted blouse like a wave.

Natasha carefully eased her fingers from Pepper’s cunt and withdrew her mouth, licking her lips, all while watching the woman before her.

They stayed in the warm, dim quiet, a gentle spell letting the time draw out.

After a long moment, Pepper sighed gently and opened her eyes. As Natasha watched, she sat up and situated her blouse, easily looped her hair up and pinned it back, and, lastly, swung her feet to the ground and slipped them back into her heels.

When she stood, she looked as put together as ever, without a single hint to what they’d just been doing.

“Thank you, Miss Rushman,” she said, smoothing the front of her blouse and walking back to her desk. She sat, looking back to her work without a single glance spared for Natasha. “That was kind of you to help.”

Natasha nodded, feeling, for the first time in her long career, caught off guard. Every job she’d done, it had been the other one staying behind, dumbfounded while she’d picked herself up, unbothered entirely.

Even now, she was the one who bore marks of what had transpired; swollen lips, sticky fingers, carpet marks on her knees.

“Would you get the lights, please?” Pepper asked, pulling Natasha from her surprise. “And some tea would be lovely.”

Natasha stood, fingers catching the silk panties on the way and stuffing them in her pocket, hiding the last evidence that didn’t stain her body. She gathered the water bottle and cloth, moving faster as time caught up, spinning quicker to make up for it’s lag. Her fingers flicked the light switch before she grasped the door handle, prepared to rush out.

“Oh, and Natalie?” Pepper said, stopping her before she could open the door and disappear. “Come by my apartment tonight. I’ll get us a bottle of wine and return the favor.”

Natasha smiled. “Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Come say hi or prompt me on [tumblr](https://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
